


Kabu's Secret

by MisterJohn (MisterJohnFanfiction)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cuckolding, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, M/M, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJohnFanfiction/pseuds/MisterJohn
Summary: Raihan watches Kabu get fucked by his Centiskorch.
Relationships: Centiskorch/Kabu
Kudos: 46





	Kabu's Secret

Raihan loved Pokémon battles. He loved them so much that not even the gym could contain him; he would challenge whoever, whenever and would travel any distance to challenge strong trainers. He was currently on his way to Motostoke to battle his childhood hero and current obsession, Kabu.

So when he looked down at his phone and saw a notification, he was surprised that it was from Kabu.

‘I’m sorry, Raihan. I will have to cancel our battle. I’m afraid Centiskorch’s breeding season has begun early and I must stay and tend to him, or else I fear he will go on a rampage.’

Raihan thought hard as he stared at his phone, he could use this to go over to Kabu’s place as an excuse to see how he was doing. He could say that he was “concerned” about the Pokémon and say that he was there to check up on it and then Kabu would see that Raihan was a very cool, thoughtful nice guy because he was! He was all of those things!

This would be the day that Kabu would finally accept his confession. Sure, he had confessed to the man before but the older man turned him down every time, probably because of modesty or fear of their age difference.

As he rode in the flying taxi he thought of the last time he had confessed.

_“I’m already seeing someone,” Kabu had said very bluntly._

_He watched the man idly trace his fingers over the not-quite faded burn scar that peeked out from under his collar. He’d seen that large burn on the older man’s chest many times and he always wondered how he’d received it, but Kabu would shy away every time someone asked which led Raihan to believe it was because the man was training too hard, he seemingly rarely took time to himself just to relax._

_“Well, I’ve never seen them,” Raihan replied petulantly as he averted his eyes from where he had been staring._

_“I am a very private person,” Kabu said with a chuckle and sighed fondly. “We have been together since I first moved to Galar.”_

Raihan growled and stomped his feet on the floor of the flying taxi, ignoring the cabby shouting at him.

So what if Kabu was seeing some fucking mysterious person, he was Raihan, Hammerlocke Stadium’s Dragon Gym Leader, he wouldn’t be bested by some nobody who just happened to meet Kabu a couple hundred years ago. He was going to snatch the old man from right under the bastard's nose.

When the cab landed he practically leaped out, throwing cash at the cabby and stalking his way over to Kabu’s residence with his chest puffed out. One way or another, he was going to make Kabu his.

Instead of heading through the front door he hopped the fence, knowing that Kabu kept his backyard door unlocked.

“Kabu, I’ve come to visit!” he called as he poked his head in. There was no response so he let himself in, kicking his shoes off.

As he went further in he heard sounds coming from Kabu’s bedroom and went to go investigate.

“Kabu?” he called before hearing the man let out a surprised sound from behind the door. “It’s me, Raihan.” 

“D-don’t come in, I’m indecent.” Kabu spoke as if he was struggling to get the words out.

Thinking Kabu had fallen and broken his hip or something, Raihan swung the door open immediately and froze dead in his tracks as he saw something he had never thought he’d ever see in his entire lifetime.

Centiskorch was curled around the small man possessively, it’s pointy legs clasped around the man’s torso in a tight embrace as it pumped it’s cock into Kabu feverishly. The man was pinned on his front facing away from where Raihan was standing and was being held too tightly to be able to turn around.

“I told you not to come.” Kabu groaned, unable to turn to face Raihan.

Raihan stared at the two of them with his mouth agape, his clammy hands clenching fretfully at his sides.

“Is this...some kind of joke?” Raihan laughed, but it was hollow. “Is this really who I was competing against?”

“You were never competing,” Kabu replied. “I told you already, Raihan. I am already taken.”

“I thought you meant with a person!” Raihan yelled, more out of hurt feelings than anger. “Not a fucking Pokémon!”

Centiskorch unfurled itself from Kabu to take a defensive stance against the man’s outburst, daring the tall young man to come forward.

Raihan shrunk down a little and raised his hands to placate the Pokémon, taking a step back. He couldn’t believe this, this had to be a nightmare or something. He could handle losing Kabu to a human, even to Leon, but this was a Pokémon for crying out loud.

All he could do was stare in disbelief at the two of them, his eyes landing on the impressive girth of the Pokémon’s cock, the massive thing dwarfing Raihan’s own and making him feel inadequate by comparison. He groaned quietly as he felt his own cock harden as he watched that cock slip into Kabu again, he looked down at his crotch to see the outline of his hard dick against his leg. He felt disgusting, but he had to admit, Kabu looked good like that. On his knees and taking a dick up his ass like a professional, even if that dick happened to not be of the human variety.

He stroked himself through his shorts as he watched Centiskorch settle down somewhat and go back to fucking Kabu, every time the fire gym leader made a pleasured sound the Pokémon would look over at Raihan smugly.

Raihan’s eyes greedily drank in the sight of the flushed, sweating form of the man in front of him writhing against his Pokémon’s sweltering body. The burn on the man’s front took on an entirely new meaning, Raihan had thought it had merely been an accident while training but now he realized it was left there deliberately as a mark of ownership.

The tall man freed his hard cock from his shorts and sat down on the nearest surface to continue watching, there was no backing down from this now.

He jacked off as he watched the two of them, groaning as Kabu moaned and begged Centiskorch for more and for it to go faster, almost like he had completely forgotten that Raihan was even there. Centiskorch made low pleasured sounds at Kabu, its head nuzzling against the man’s shoulder fondly as it rutted into him.

Kabu cried out as he was brought to climax, loudly calling out for Centiskorch to keep going and fill him up, moaning wantonly for the Pokémon to cum inside him. The Pokémon let out a screech as its cock visibly throbbed and twitched as it orgasmed. Raihan bit his lip as he watched the large insect pump load after load into the smaller man, his hand sped up as he wished desperately that the one cumming inside of Kabu was him.

Raihan’s hand stilled on his erection as he saw the Centiskorch slow down, its thrusts turning slow and deep. He noticed a bulge had formed at the base of its massive length and was steadily pushing upwards. He swallowed thickly as the round shape reached Kabu’s ass and both Centiskorch and Kabu groaned as it stalled.

Raihan squeezed his cock as he stared intensely at the sight of Kabu arching his back as the strange bulge slowly stretched him open further, the small man moaning happily as it fully slid into him.

“What was that?” Raihan asked in shock.

“Centiskorch is filling me with his eggs,” Kabu said breathlessly and Raihan wished he could see his face. “He does this every couple of months.”

“Have you ever had to walk around with them inside you?” Raihan asked curiously, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb.

“Y-yes! He fills me up and seals them inside,” Kabu moaned and rocked as more eggs pushed inside, one after another. “I have to wait for it to wear off before I can remove them.”

Raihan feels his hard cock throb at the lewd image of Kabu trying to work while being filled after copulation with his lead Pokémon, everyone else in the stadium completely unaware that their beloved prim and proper Kabu was filled to the brim with Centiskorch’s seed and eggs.

Raihan felt pangs of shame and humiliation as he brought himself to orgasm, thinking about how pathetic he was and how he really never had a chance with Kabu. He could never compare to Centiskorch’s massive dick or his long history with the older man. Kabu hadn’t even looked at him once during this, he didn’t care enough about the other man to even spare him a single glance in his direction even as Raihan watched him get fucked and got off to it. He growled loudly as he came into his hand, feeling utterly inferior and worthless.

Centiskorch pulled its ovipositor from Kabu’s asshole, one last egg emerging from the appendage and falling to the floor. The Pokémon chittering as it shoved the tip back inside the man’s asshole, not allowing its semen to spill from the man. It spewed some sort of webbing from the orifice, sealing the man’s used asshole shut before withdrawing finally.

Kabu panted tiredly as he was cradled by the giant insect, but he managed to pull himself away to face Raihan properly.

Raihan’s eyes immediately focused on the man’s spent cock and swollen stomach. He licked his lips and met Kabu’s intense stare with equal ferocity.

“I would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself,” Kabu reasoned, unable to meet Raihan’s eyes. “Don’t cause problems unnecessarily.”

“I think we could come to an arrangement.” Raihan smirked, wiping his hand on the man’s discarded clothing. “I want to watch you get fucked more, preferably while being able to see your face.”

Kabu’s jaw tightened visibly as he thought. “I don’t have a problem with being watched, but Centiskorch can be territorial.”

“I train Dragon-type Pokémon, I can handle it.” Raihan laughed as he stood and pulled up his shorts. “Besides, maybe he’ll warm up to me and let me join in too.”

“You would have a long way to go to earn his trust.” Kabu said as he pet the Centiskorch’s head as it nuzzled his stomach. “If he accepted you, he’d want to fill you with a clutch of his eggs too,” he warned the taller man.

Raihan found that he wasn’t totally repulsed by the idea of being bred by the Pokémon now that he had seen his childhood crush enjoying it so thoroughly.

“Then it’s settled.” Raihan grinned amicably. “Call me when it’s time for those eggs to come out, I really wanna see.”

Kabu blushed and looked away pointedly from the brash young man. “I suppose I don’t have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Friends and I wanted to cuck Raihan because it's funny but I'm not really into ntr as a fetish so it kind of turned into bargaining at the end there.


End file.
